1. Technical Field
The invention relates to exhaust devices for breaking down particles passing through the exhaust device.
2. Background Art
Diesel particulate filters, DPFs, have been utilized to reduce the size and amount of soot particles emitted from the exhaust gas of a diesel engine. DPFs are not designed to reduce noise associated with exhaust emitted by internal combustion.
A noise attenuating device, such as a muffler, is a device for reducing the amount of noise associated with the exhaust emitted by internal combustion. The muffler attenuates the noise as the exhaust is blown out through the muffler. Mufflers are not designed to reduce the size or amount of soot particles.